Together Forever, As One
by chiharu4
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Hotaru is reborn again. Her father is very sick, but Hotaru has a mother. It's one of the sailor scouts. Who is it? We look back, and in further chapters Hotaru looks back at her memories. Please R&R!
1. Child of Mystery

Author's Notes: I've been thinking of doing this fic. a while back. It has come to my mind many times, while watching Sailor Moon, and thinking who is Hotaru's mother. Well, this is what this fan fic. is about, and Hotaru's memories. It takes place after Sailor Stars. I hope you enjoy! ^__^ (note that points of view change)  
  
Chapter 1: Child of Mysteries  
  
It was sunset, quiet and peaceful. Usagi, and the rest of the sailor scouts were all going over to Rei's shrine. It was important, because Setsuna had needed to tell them all something.  
  
"Hi Rei!", all of them said. "Hi", Rei replied. They all stepped outside, and sat down to talk. Setsuna stood up, and looked at all of them. "I have something very important to tell all of you.", she said with a very serious face that she always does. "More enemies?", Usagi asked. "No, Hotaru, has been reborn once again.", Setsuna said. Hotaru, was a child of mystery. None of the sailor scouts really knew her. She was a mystery, full of secrets.  
  
"Is there anything dangerous about it?", Minako asked. "It depends on what you mean by dangerous. Hotaru's father is very sick, and she has nobody to take care of her.", Setsuna replied. "I thought you were the one who took care of her.", Haruka said. "I do take care of her sometimes, but she has a mother, and she is also a sailor scout. Though, Hotaru is just like Small Lady. She will be born in the future also.", Setsuna said.  
  
They all looked at her surprisingly. "Is it you or is it somebody else?", Usagi asked looking at her like she was confused. "I am not Hotaru's mother, but I know who it is. I just don't know if it's the time to tell her, and if she can take care of her. Hotaru is only a baby now.", Setsuna said.  
  
All of the sailor scouts looked at each other, wondering about who is Hotaru's mother. "I know who it is! It's Usagi! She's probably going to have another child from the future!", Minako said hyperly. "Well...", Usagi said while blushing a bit. "Unfortunately, Hotaru is not Usagi's child, but I will need to go now. I will see you all tomorrow", Setsuna said. "Bye bye!", the others said.  
  
"Great, she leaves us wondering about who's Hotaru's mother!", Minako said.  
  
All of them sighed. "Well, she will be here again tomorrow, and I guess we need to all go now.", Ami said. "Bye Rei!", they all shouted. "Bye!", Rei replied and went to clean the shrine.  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know what you all are thinking, 1st chapter is boring. Well, I need to introduce what the story is about, don't I? Anyway, the 2nd chapter will be coming up soon. Of course, it will be more interesting than this chapter. XD Thank you for those who read! ^__^ 


	2. Those Memories

Author's Notes: Just to say, I have spring break! Yay! xD I might even finish this fan fic. by the time the vacation is done. ^_~  
  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really worked hard on this chapter, and the ideas of it! ^^ Please, review!!   
  
Chapter 2: Those Memories  
  
Everybody was just having fun at school. Those silly little conversations, and the fights. They were all fun. At least, up until the subject was bought up. They all wondered. How could one little thing lead to such problems?  
  
"I feel bad that Mr.Tomoe is very sick.", Usagi said.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. Remember though, she has a mother and it's one of us.", Minako replied.  
  
"Well, Setsuna is probably going to tell us today, or maybe it's just something else important.", Makoto said.  
  
"It's sad. I think maybe we could visit. Plus, there might be food!", Usagi said.  
  
"I don't think that food is important, especially at a time like this, and I don't think that Setsuna will let us visit.", Minako replied to Usagi.  
  
"Well, whoever the mother is. Hotaru should be taken care of. I hope we find out soon.", Ami said.  
  
"Ahahaha! Ami! Maybe you are the mother of Hotaru!", Minako yelled.  
  
They stopped talking about it, and when school was over they would meet at the same place again, at the temple.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{A little while later...}  
  
Setsuna went to the temple right after she got back from her house. She was tired, but it was her duty to tell of important things. This certainly, to her, was important.   
  
Setsuna arrived at the temple. She knocked on the door, and Rei answered it.   
  
"Hi. You're a little early..come in", Rei said.  
  
"I want to talk to you outside. So come out.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright..", Rei said nervously.  
  
Rei wondered. Why did she want her? Why did she come a little early than the others? It was a little awkward, but she went outside to sit with Setsuna and talk.  
  
"You have something important to tell me?", Rei asked.  
  
"Yes, it will be awkward to say this, but..", Setsuna said.  
  
"Yes?", Rei asked.  
  
"Well, you are the mother of Hotaru.", Setsuna said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?! How is this? How can I be the mother? I mean..she is Sailor Saturn, and I am Sailor Mars. We are completely different! It's weird..can you just explain to me please?", Rei said.  
  
"Well, Hotaru is Sailor Saturn. We all know that, but she is also from Mars also. You see, the reason she is very strong as a sailor scout is because she is also from Mars.   
  
Meaning, she also has your power, but doesn't know how to use it, or never learned.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Who is the father then? How..", Rei said without finishing.  
  
"The father is..I'm sorry to say this, but Tomoe of course. You will see what happens. The reason why you never knew Hotaru had a mother before is because she, you, died before. Then you got reincarnated.  
  
You see..when we got sent back to Earth we got all sort of reincarnated again, but once we go further into the future, you will see everything will be back to normal. ", Setsuna said.  
  
"I don't know how I can do this..I have school, and the temple..", Rei said worridly.  
  
"It's going to be fine once we get this straightened out.", Setsuna replied.  
  
"How sick is he?", Rei asked referring to Tomoe.  
  
"Well, since he is very sick, Hotaru is staying with me for now, but I will bring her here when I get back. Tell everybody else, if they will be here later, that I will be back.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Alright..bye!", Rei said while waving.  
  
She stood up, and sighed. Motherhood, she thought it was a good thing, but how can it be when you have so many things to do? There were so many questions, but too many to ask Setsuna.   
  
Rei forgot what she was going to ask later.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
{Later..}  
  
All of the inner scouts were approaching Rei, but Usagi ran as fast as she could to approach her.  
  
"Hi Rei!!!! What are you doing, sitting outside?", Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm just a little tired from school, and the temple. I'm just stressed.", Rei replied.  
  
"Hi Rei.", the rest of them said.  
  
"Hi to all of you.", Rei replied.  
  
Just then, Setsuna came holding a baby Hotaru with her eyes wide open.  
  
"So you are here to give Hotaru?", Minako asked.  
  
"Yes, but before I do I have to tell everything.", Setsuna said.  
  
"Ok.", they all said and then sat down.  
  
"I know what you're all going to ask. So I'll just tell what I told Rei before. The mother of Hotaru is Rei.   
  
You see Hotaru is also from Mars. She has the same powers as Rei, but cannot use them for unknown reasons. Either she doesn't know how to use them, or doesn't know she has them.   
  
Secondly, Hotaru's father is the same father as she has here on Earth.   
  
Except, in the future he is a little different.   
  
The reason you all didn't know Hotaru had a mother before is because she, well Rei was killed by an unknown enemy.   
  
Then, she got reincarnated again, as we all did when we got sent to Earth by Serenity.", Setsuna said  
  
  
  
"Wow.", they all said.  
  
"Rei, here's Hotaru.", Setsuna held out Hotaru and handed her over to Rei. "Remember, take care of her, and watch her carefully."  
  
"But what about my grandpa, and school?", Rei asked Setsuna.  
  
"I will erase some of your grandpa's memory, but I'm sorry to say that you will not be going to school for a while." Setsuna said.  
  
"What about Mr. Tomoe?", Rei asked while holding Hotaru.  
  
"I shall watch over him. He is in the hospital. He is safe just to update you on that." Setsuna replied.  
  
"I guess, we will leave you 2 to have a little quality time. Bye Rei!", the inner scouts said and walked away.  
  
And so with that, Setsuna walked away calmly. Hotaru was in her mother's arms again, but will there be danger? Rei looked a giggling Hotaru, and smiled.  
  
"I guess we are back together again, but not as a family. Once daddy is better, we'll be alright.", Rei said to Hotaru while smiling.  
  
Hotaru was clapping her hands while giggling, and they went together back inside.  
  
Author's Notes: Must review..must review!!! BWAHAHAHA! A voice inside you is telling you to review. So you..MUST..REVIEW..NOW! xD 


End file.
